one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta vs Thor (Fanon version)
Vegeta vs Thor is a OMM By Benattackw Description Season 1 Episode 4! DBZ vs Marvel! They hold godly power, they are arrogant princes who will win the prince of the saiyans or the prince of asgard? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! FIGHT! "Are you the one who called THOR?" Said Vegeta. Suddenly, flew quickly a hammer towards Vegeta, who was injured but recovered. Suddenly Thor appeared, catching the hammer. Both entered battle positions. FIGHT! It was Thor who attacked first, ran quickly towards Vegeta, but Vegeta evaded, But Thor quickly hit vegeta with the the hammer, But Vegeta quickly hit Thor in the face, but Thor responded with lightning from the hammer, and Vegeta evaded, Vegeta hit Thor in the face and kicked him, but before he could get the last shot, Thor hit him with the hammer and lightning and tossed him into the sky, But vegeta recovered, He returned to the battle position, and Thor drifted toward him 50! Thor threw the hammer in the direction of Vegeta, who used Teleport and evaded, "NOW I'M GONNA TO SHOW YOU TO THE TRUE POWER OF A GOD'', Said Thor, The mjolnir went back to Thor, but Vegeta disappeared from front of him and smashed him toward the ground, not before Thor quickly recovered, and flew quickly towards Vegeta. Thor hit Vegeta in the face with the hammer and shot him, but Vegeta shout the Galik Gun, Thor sent the lightning from his mjolnir, the two energy attacks collided and created a large energy explosion that pushed the two fighters back, 40! Thor at tremendous speed hit vegeta in the face with the hammer, But Vegeta recovered, pushed the hammer and kicked Thor in the face, but Thor quickly hit vegeta in the face and used a hammer to smash him into the ground, But vegeta recovered, not before Thor smashed him again into the ground with the hammer. 30! egeta crashed to the ground, He recovered, and Turn into SSJ! Thor flew to the ground to smash him again, but Vegeta teleport away, At tremendous speed, Vegeta disappeared from before Thor, punched him, kicked him, and shot at him 3 ki blasts, Thor pushed them with the hammer, but vegeta at a tremendous speed sprang from him and avoided the hammer. 20! Thor hit him and throw him away. Thor threw the hammer in his direction, but Vegeta disappeared behind him and kicked him very fast, but Thor created a thunderstorm, While Vegeta tried to prepare the final flash, but the lightning hit him and left him stunned, Thor quickly tried to hit him, but Vegeta sprang away from him, he started launching towards him a lot of ki blast, Thor dodged, but Vegeta got back in front of him and tried to smash him, 10! but Thor hit him with the hammer and tossed him, he tried to give him another hit with the hammer, but vegeta teleport behind him, Thor tried to react with the hammer, but Vegeta evaded him and kicked him in the head. Thor made a lightning bolt and ran quickly towards Vegeta. He managed to catch him and hit him with the hammer, Vegeta turn into SSGSS! Thor now use the Odin Force, The two fighters collided, but Thor with the help of god blast wiped out vegeta completely and turned him into dust! K.O.! Thor knew that Vegeta dead so he fly away Conclusion THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS.. THOR ODINSON!!!!!!! Category:Benattackw Category:DBZ vs Marvel Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:BenAttackX